Kevin Speak
Here is a handy Kevin Brennan Speak Dictionary to help understand wtf he's talking about. Some terms and definitions are best guesses: * "86" someone ** ghost someone, ignore someone, pretend that someone doesn't exist * "Bleef" ** probably a marijuana cigarette * "Cheap-f**k" ** fan of the MLC podcast who refuses to pay for any content or donate to help keep the show going ** especially the vocal fans on Twitter who are vehemently opposed to any form of monetisation; who may have some anti-capitalism philosophy or are just trolling for some attention * "Corporate" ** Robert Kelly, comedian, and Rob Sprance, co-owners of Riotcast Network, which hosts the MLC podcast * "C*nt and a half" ** Someone even worse than a c*nt. The C-word is seen by many as the worst word in the English language and it's difficult to separate it from its inherent misogyny. As stated above, Kevin possibly gets away with using these taboo terms more than others because of his possible psychological gender-fluidity. ** Note that he often shows equal disdain for men. * "First of all" ** Kevin's introduction when he's going to make what he believes is a great point, similar to "here's the thing" ** Is NOT followed by a list as one might expect: second of all, third of all, etc * "Getting a lot of stanky-stank on his stank-down" ** multiple one-night stands, from MLC ep40 * "Half a f*g" ** An effeminate man, although Kevin does not appear to be homophobic at all. ** The term is possibly more designed to get a reaction from repressed homosexuals who are overcompensating but not really fooling anyone. Challenging a man's man on his manliness is usually a sure way to trigger an angry response. ** He also uses this term for men who are gender fluid as he, as do many others, struggles with modern gender theory, which is a lot more complicated than men are men and women are women. The irony with this is that he often behaves much like a stereotypical hysterical woman and has even admitted as much. ** A pop psychologist might see Kevin as biologically and appearance male, but psychologically gender-fluid. This would likely help his comedy as he is not just an angry white man and can channel all his fluidity into his colourful performances. * "Half a 'tard" ** A stupid person ** Kevin has stated that he's trying to phase this term out; possibly as the mentally challenged are still bullied and called these kinds of terms and are much less able to contextualise and verbally fight back than the less mentally challenged. ** Note that comedians Bonnie McFarlane and Rich Vos made their version of this valid point after walking out on Pat Dixon's show after uncomedian Dixon made uneducated, unfunny, disparaging remarks about mentally challenged people. Rich and Bonnie also have a great podcast on the Riotcast Network called My Wife Hates Me. * "Infirment" ** Impairment * "Money-f**ker" ** plugging too hard / begging for money when not even close to homeless ** derived from star-f**ker, see below * Noises ** Kevin makes various noises to imitate many things: *** goo-goo-ga-ga baby talk mimicry of others *** mimicry of others such as Bill Burr, comedian *** songs such as Foo Fighters Everlong main guitar riff, Three's Company theme, Memory from the musical Cats *** "Yakitty-yakitty" see below * "Pajama Boys" ** Vic Henley and Mark Normand on Opie with Jim satellite radio show, from MLC ep40 * "Photoshop it" ** Do a screenshot, from MLC ep12 * "Quid pro quo" ** Kevin's concept of reciprocity: I help you to get into comedy, and you better help me out if you become more successful than me. Dave Attell and Neal Brennan are examples of comedians whom Kevin does not believe helped him out enough * "Run out of glass" ** Run out of gas, from MLC ep40 * "Smopie" ** code for Opie, satellite radio host, from MLC ep40 * "Star-f**ker" ** person who schmoozes their way to the top, rather than relies purely on their talent. Kevin believes that Neal, his younger brother and co-creator of Chappelle's Show is the former. ** fan of the MLC podcast who donates / pays for content / donates to appear on the show * "Team Kevin" ** those who side with Kevin in his sibling rivalry with Neal * "Team Neal" ** those who side with Neal in his sibling rivalry with Kevin ** probable that more famous people are Team Neal than Team Kevin * "Terrific" ** Used sarcastically by Kevin to mimic those who just say that everything's great to avoid making enemies * "The drinking in the coffee car" ** Kevin's name for Jerry Seinfeld's internet show, Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee, that he is highly critical of, especially the Todd Barry episode ** Kevin Brennan phones-in to Opie with Jimmy radio show 24 Feb 2016 (starts at 1hr 18min) * "Yakitty-yakitty" ** probably means babbling-sh*t-talker, although not entirely clear, from MLC ep40